Coals Version of Revenge:Dares Of DOOM!
by Dark Phantoms
Summary: anyway this is just a side thing Coal gets bored waiting for me Invader Shadow  and my sir Golden  to be done with the next chapter of her story so she creates a dare show, Requests get welcomed!   Just rated T For no reason
1. The Begining

01/03/2012

Coal comes out of the shadows

Coal: Hello Peoples !I have finally decided to do something while I wait for Invader Shadow to finish another chapter of my story!

Coal gives invader shadow a glare

Invader Shadow :Im Working on it ! shesh don't rush me

Invader shadow goes back into office typing leaving coal in the room

Coal: Anyways, I have made a dare show !So if you have any dare ideas just leave it in the reviews! So lets go get the Cast! Also due to awesomeness I may (does finger quote)Have Accidently taken invader shadows sir for a bit

A SIR unit with yellow eyes comes out with the IZ Cast tied up

SIR unit: HI COAL I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME!(Does a XD Face)

Coal smiled: Good golden now go back with invader shadow unit further notice

Golden nods and goes to where invader shadow was and you are able to hear some yelling and breaking

Zim: COAL HUMAN I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY I AM HERE!

Coal gave zim a blank expression: Because you and Dib are messing my life up its my version of revenge by doing dares with others by request so count your selves lucky oh and gaz theres a video game room near invader shadows office

Coal points to the direction and gaz started walking away

Dib: Seriously coal? You let gaz go but not the rest of us!

Coal Glares at Dib: Well gaz didn't accuse me of being a alien when I wasn't!

Dib didn't talk just because he didn't know what to say

Tak: Well why am I here then?

Coal glanced at tak: Because…(Coal thinks what to say)….Well Just for show so you can get dared on

Tak just groan gir makes his chair bounce up and down because of his excitement: I CANT WAIT TO MAKE MUFFINS AND SHARE THEM WITH THE WORLD!

Coal: O_O Ummm ok?

Tallest Purple Groans

Coal: so until next time when we get a dare/s!

* * *

><p><strong>Dares are welcome! Just write one in the reviews! and theres a chance it will appear!<strong>


	2. Coals set of first dares

01/03/2012

Coal: Welcome back people! 

Invader Shadow walks over to coal

Invader Shadow: Ok before you even start im just here to tell you that there is NO ROMANCE ok?

Coal shrugs: Whatever just go and do whatever

Invader Shadow goes back into the office

Coal: Anyways lets see what dares we got today :D

**ROCuevas says:**

**Dib, you must dance with Tak in a volcano. (Volcano soons erupts burning them)**

Dib and Tak: O_O 

Coal: Golden! Come and make a volcano! 

1 Hour Later….

Golden: ALL DONE COAL! XD!

Coal: Good Dib and Tak go dance in that volcano

Golden walks over to dib and tak: Don't worry I didn't use real lave I think

Dib and tak smiled and goes into the volcano and realized that it was real lava and dancing while they were burning

Coal: I thought I told you to not to use real lava!

Golden: Oh I forgot

Zim: HAHA DIB STINK YOUR GETTING BURNED!

Volcano explodes lava

Everyone: O.O RUN!

Random Person: We are having some technical difficulties please wait until the lava is all cleared

Goes back to show and everything is burned

Dib: Ow why did you use real lava

Golden: Because it was cool and glows

Coal: well… anyway lets go to our next dare

**XxDarkxBloodxX Says:**

**(an Irkan girl with yellow eyes and lightning bolt anttenna walks in) **

**Lei: Hello Coal!**

**(a human girl walks in. She has blonde hair and is wearing a red halter top and skinnys)**

**Matti: Hello!**

Coal: Hi!

**Lei: We have epic dares for you!**

**Matti: Tess and Romana aren't here cuz, well, we ditched them.**

Coal: ok….

**Lei: Yupp!**

**Matti: I have a dare for... Zimmeh Boy! I dare you to kiss Dib!**

Zim and Dib:O.O

**Lei: *gag motion* I thought you hate ZaDr?**

**Matti: I do.**

**Lei: Then why-**

**Matti: Because I feel like it!**

**Lei: Okay... I dare Dib to...kiss Tak!**

Dib: Why are people forcing me to kiss people?

Coal: I don't know I guess they are just torturing you

**Matti: I dare Zim to... kiss Lei!**

Zim: WHY MUST ZIM KISS PEOPLE :O

**Lei: W-w-why?**

**Matti: Cuz you like him! XD**

**Lei: Do not!**

**Matti: Yes you do!**

**Lei: You did this on the last gameshow!**

**Matti: So?**

**Lei: Im not bringing you anymore if you make Zim kiss me every time!**

**Matti: Fine, but really, just this last time, Zim kiss Lei! **

**Lei: *blushes* you don't have to.**

Zim: good zim already has to kiss dib

**Matti: Gawd your such a girl.**

**Lei: Thats because I am a girl!**

**Matti: I'm a girl, and I don't act like that around Dib!**

**Lei: ...hahaha! You admit you like Dib!**

**Matti: *blushing* Uhm, wah, I was just making a point!**

**Lei: Like hell!**

**Matti: Bye! *jumps into Lei's voot cruiser and leaves***

**Lei: Great she took my ride home. I have one last dare for the tallests. You both can go die in a whole! Bye. *walks out the door and leaves***

Tallest Purple and Red: O_O

Coal laughing her head off: Well I guess Invader Shadow wont me breaking her rules XD! Ok Zim Time to Kiss Dib!

Dib: Come on coal! Cant you let this slip! 

Coal: A perfect opportunity to embarrass you and Zim I think not!

Zim goes over and gives dib a quick kiss

Zim: There that is done and yuck! Zim still taste human on mouth!

Coal: Dib You still have to kiss Tak! XD! 

Tak:…..

Dib goes over and gives tak a kiss

Dib: done!

Coal: Well I guess all we have to do is get the tallest into a hole!Golden! Come and make a 10000ft deep hole! We will get the tallest out later!

Golden: OK! 

5 hours later

Golden: DONE!

Coal: HEY TALLEST! THERES SNACKS IN THIS INCREDIBLY DEEP HOLE! 

Red: Really lets go purple!

both tallest jump down

Coal: We will get you later!

You could hear the tallest yell as they fall

Coal: Anyways….. our number of viewers has doubled to three we did a poll and two of them says that they are irkens!

Zim: Coal Human! The Tallest Have apparently died of falling!

Coal: YAY! I mean boo….

Zim gives coal a glare

Coal: Well… due to dares I guess we are going to need to revive them

Golden brings a magnet and gets the tallest back up and coal brings a reviver machine

Coal: There they are revived anyways you can do romance dares to annoy invader shadow and if you want you can dare invader shadow! Well bye!

Tallest wake up


	3. Awkward Dares

01/05/2012

_In Invader shadows office…._

Invader Shadow: How come there was lava everywhere?

Coal: Because golden didn't use the fake lava

Golden: YAY LAVA ! XD!

Throws a bucket of lava everywhere

Coal and Invader Shadow: AHHHHH!

Coal runs out locking the door and heads back to her show

_Meanwhile….._

Dib: I still got burns from the last show

Tak: Same but at least we can enjoy there screams of lava that zim gave golden

Zim: ZIM TOLD YOU DIB STINK THAT IT WOULD WORK!

Dib: You don't have to yell you know

Coal walks in with burn marks on her

Coal: well lets start the dares shall we

**ROCuevas says**:

**Well that was hilarious. I got more for you.**

**Zim: Try to shrink Dib's big head**

**Dib: Dance like a monkey or die.**

**Gir: Sing the Doom Song please.**

Zim: ZIM SHALL WORK RIGHT AWAY! :D

Dib: …

Coal: you gotta dance dib or else….

Dib dances like a monkey

Zim: zim is done!

Shoots dibs head and it shrinks to the size of a cockroach head

Coal laughs like a maniac

Dib(In a tiny hard to hear squeaky voice): That's not funny coal!

Coal laughs harder until dibs head grows back to normal size

Coal: aw…. anyways gir sing the doom song! XD!

Gir: Im gunna sing The Doom Song now!

Doom doom doom doom doom,

doom doom do DOOM,

DOOOM doom do-doom,

DOOM do-doom doom doooom,

doom doom dooom, do-do-DOOOM!

10 minutes later everyone is getting annoyed

10 hours later….

Gir: Doom doom doo doom doom,

DOOMY-DOOMY-DOOM,

doom do do DOOM,

Do do DOOM,

doomy-doomy-doomy,

Doom doom doom THE END

Coal: YES FINALLY! Anyways we got another dare!

**XxDarkxBloodxX Says:**

**(a familiar Voot cruiser crashes through the ceiling)**

**Lei: *gets out of the voot* Heey again!**

**(Matti jumps out of the voot)**

**Matti: Hiya!**

Coal: Hi again!

**Lei: We have dares that hopefully don't involve romances!**

Coal: oh well you don't really need to listen to invader shadow shes just trying to ruin everyones fun

**(an Irkan with navy blue eyes gets out of the voot)**

**Lei: Oh yea! This is Neak, he's new!**

**Neak: Hi!**

Coal: hi

**Matti: He my bf XD**

**Lei: Anyways! We have dares!**

**Matti: I wanna go first!**

**Lei: Go ahead -_-**

**Matti: The Tallests, Zim and Dib have to get drunk, rip off their shirts and begin dancing to the song It's Raining Men!**

Gaz,Tak and Coal snickers

**Lei: My dare is for... actually, I think I will just give Dib this cookie of SuperMegaAwesomness! (don't tell him that if he eats it, he will turn into a girl)**

Dib: I like cookies

**Neak: I dare Gaz to go to hogwarts and get killed by Voldemort!**

Gaz wasn't paying attention

**Matti: I dare Zim to sing All In My Head by Nick Lynch...if thats not his last name, well just look up the song and click one that says Nick.**

Zim: WHAT WHO IS THIS NICK LYNCH SO ZIM COULD DESTROY HIM! 

Coal: no destroying for you zim :D (Squirts zim with water bottle causing him to scream in pain)

**Lei: Okie dokie! we are done!**

**Matti: BYE!**

**(all jump into the voot and fly off)**

Coal: Hey dib,Zim, Red and purple go drink this!

Dib: why?

Coal: Because you got dared to

They all sigh and drink it and rips off their shirts singing its raining men

Gaz, Tak, and Coal: O.O

Tallests,Zim, And dib become un drunk

Dib: What happened why are we not wearing are shirts?

Coal: Oh because you guys got drunk

They all sigh

Coal: oh dib eat this cookie!

Dib smiled: ok this will be easy

Dib eats it turning into a girl everyone laughs at dib

Dib: O.o

Coal laughs really hard :ok zim start singing

Zim: eh ok?

Satellites blasting through the universe It's outta sight It's all in my

head Saw your eyes sending me a message for the last time Here alone

Holding on to something that I've never known It's all in my head I've

crossed the line Theres no going back and theres no future Tell me this isnt

happening She said she said Said she wants to marry me It's all in my

head Thats just not reality It's over its over Cause she said its all in my

head It's all in my head Here on earth She don't even wanna talk there Are

no words it's outta my hands So why, why why Tell me this isn't happening

She said she said Said she want to marry me It all in my head Thats just

not reality It over it's over She said it's all in my head It's all in my head

Someone wake me up when calls me It's like I've been asleep and She

gone gone Someone let her know I'm not breathing Tell me this isnt

happening Tell me this isnt happening Yeah yeah It's all in my

head ooohh over yeah And she said it's all in my She said it's all in my

head Every word that she said yeah oohh She said it's all in my head She

wants to marry me Guess it's not reality ohhh ohhhh ohhhh She said its all my ...

Coal: well um ok then? Oh we almost forgot gaz go to Hogwarts

Gaz: whatever

Gaz kills voldemort

Coal: uh gaz your suppose to die

Gaz: whatever

Coal: uh send us more dares! And we will see you next time!


	4. Vote VOTE!

01/09/2012

**So anyways before we get started I got some ideas that I would like YOU to vote! VOTE OR BE DOOMED! XD well heres the options**

**1) Pokemon Day(Everyone dresses up as pokemon Characters)**

**2) Legend Of Zim Day(like legend of zelda but zim and the others)**

**3) Angry Birds Day (hehe if this wins ill do something cool!)**

_Invader Shadows office_

Shadow rolls around her chair being bored and the phone rings and shadow answers it

Shadow: Hello?

Coal: Shadow your going to host todays dare show because im sick

Shadow: What!

Coal coughs :Gotta go

Shadow: WAIT NO DON-

Coal hangs up

Shadow: for now on im going to call coal cola

_Meanwhile_

Dib Freaks out and everyone watches

Dib: ZIM! You MUST FIND A CURE SO I CAN BE A BOY AGAIN!

Zim laughs: HAHA DIB-STINK ZIM SHALL WATCH YOU BECOME A HUMAN FEMALE STINK! IN TRUIMPTH!

Gir comes running in with the portal ending theme song still alive

Gir: IM BACK!

Tak looked at zim: Shouldn't the show be starting because im bored

Zim looked at tak: Yes but we must wait for the coal-human to return

_Back in invader Shadows office_

Shadow grumbles as she was looking for golden

Shadow: GOLDEN come!

Golden comes out :ok!

_Meanwhile_

Dib: yeah where is coal?

Shadow comes out sighing

Everyone's attention goes to shadow

Dib: Who are you?

Dib stares at the blue eyed irken

Shadow: im shadow and coals sick so im taking over her show

Dib: oh ok then

Shadow: Lets start the show with some dares!

**XxDarkxBloodxX Says:**

***A voot flys through the door***

**Matti: *gets out* You can go through doors in that?**

**Lei: *also gets out* Yup.**

**Matti: Cool *nibbles on an oreo***

**Lei: Hi again!**

Shadow: uh hi?

**Matti: *shoves oreo in mouth* HI!**

**Lei: We have more dares!**

**Matti: *takes out another oreo* Don't we always?**

Shadow: Good

**Lei: -_- Well duh.**

**Matti: You make no sense *nibbles oreo***

**Lei: -_0 Huh? Nevermind. I dare Dib to get married to Zim!**

Dib and Zim: O.o

**Matti: *shoves oreo in mouth* Hey! You stole my dare! And you hate ZaDr!**

**Lei: Well you were eating a cookie!**

**Matti: F YOU!**

**Lei: Just dare someone!**

**Matti: I dare uhm...uhm... Zim to come to Florida with me!**

Zim: ZIM WILL NEVER GO!

**Lei: What would you guys do?**

**Matti: Go to disney world, Harry Potter world, the ocean... oh yea, and he has to go on all the water rides with me, and I will video tape him!**

**Lei: Oh yea...your going to Florida.**

**Matti: Yea, so you get to be the host of IDY for a bit.**

**Lei: FINALLY!**

**Matti: I also dare Gir to eat all these jelly beans!**

Gir: YAY!

**Lei: I dare Tak to host a cooking show!**

Tak: What is a cooking show?

**Matti: Mph! *what I say when I get an idea :/* The Tallests hav to sing If We Were Gay by Super S*x Ninjas... I think thats the name...hey where's Neak?**

Tallest Red: ?

**Lei: Not here. I dare Gaz to flirt with Zim for a whole chapter and Tak has to do the same with Zim for a whole chapter!**

Gaz: what ever

**Matti: But what bout Zim and Dib gettin married?**

**Lei: Tak and Gaz can still flirt! Well we are done.**

**Matti: We need to go get Neak!**

**Lei: Yea whatever. Bye!**

***both jump into the voot and leave***

Shadow: Well looks like we will have to put off the whole marrige thing until coal gets back

_At Coals house_

Coal watches the show from her tv

Coal snickers: Really? That's going to be funny and hmmm what to do until I get back there oh I know!

Coal does a evil grin

_Meanwhile_

Zim comes back from florida

Zim: AHH THE WATER STILL BURNS!

Dib laughs

Gir eats all the jelly beans

Tak hosts a cooking show on how to bake cookies but completely fails and creates burnt ones

Gaz flirts with zim

The Tallest sing if we were gay

Shadow: well um anywayslets continue to our next da-

Shadow was cut off by a tornado happening infront of them

Dib: AHHHH!

Everyone panics

_Meanwhile again_

Coal was laughing her head off

Coal: LOL! I knew it was a good idea to install a weather wireless remote access that can do what ever when im sick!

_Back to the studio_

Everyone is coming out of there hiding spots

Shadow: why was there was a tornado in here

Everyone shrugs

Shadow: anyways to the next dare!

**Darknesse Sith says:**

**yay, that was great!**

**Dares:**

**Zim: Introduce GIR the powers of FIREWORKS!**

Zim: Zim shall not do anything you say!

Shadow: zim ill let you destroy stuff

Zim: fine!

**GIR: Gaz will give you candy if you hug her.**

Gir: CANDY!

**Dib: Cut off your own head and fill it with SALTED NUTS! Oh, and tell Tak what you did with her ship.**

Dib: O.o

**Zim: Eat fives pounds of meat that is not space meat.**

Zim: WHY MUST THIS BE!

**Everyone except for Gaz: Gang up on Gaz so we can watch you get beaten up.**

**Red: Do anything Purple asks you to for at leas two more chapters.**

**Purple: Hi. What's up?**

**Bye.**

Shadow: ok Zim show gir fireworks!

Zim shows gir fireworks and gir eats the sparks that comes off them

Gir: YAY NOW IM GOING TO HUG THE SCARY LADY!

Gaz growled at gir and he stopped hugging her

Shadow: ok zim time to eat!

Gir stuffs 5 pounds of meat in zims mouth causing him no longer to speak for the rest of the day

Everyone gangs up on gaz and she beats them all up

Red: great now im purples servent for the next two chapters

Purple: hi random little person! Anyways Red get me some snacks!

**So send in your votes remember you can dare on all the IZ cast even Coal,Golden, and Invader Shadow!**


End file.
